


Red Lingerie

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the filming of Asylum, Sarah watches Lily perform in red lingerie and it gets her really turned on. How are they going to wait till after work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lingerie

Prompt: Asylum. Sarah turned on when she sees Lily dancing and singing in red lingerie. 

AN: lady loving here. Don’t read if you don’t like femslash.

Sarah’s POV

 

Lily rarely wears lingerie, but when she does it drives me fucking crazy. I can never seem to rip the fabric from her body as fast as I want to, to get to the smooth skin underneath. Lily knows that whenever she puts on her white lace bra, silk garter belt, and see through panties, she’s going to get fucked senseless.

Today on set I didn’t expect to find my girlfriend dancing around wearing only a sexy, red slip, and singing in her sultry, sensual voice. I am so damn lucky that I get to go to bed with this woman every night!

As Lily does another take, sliding the lingerie up to reveal just a peak of her supple ass, I have to squeeze my legs together to try and control my rapidly growing arousal. My panties are already soaked through. 

“You don’t own me. I’m not just one of your little toys.” Lily’s voice is dripping with sex. I bite my lips harshly, trying to take my mind away from the dirty things I want to do to her. 

Images from the other night wash over my brain. Lily on her knees begging, my hands firmly gripping her hips, pounding into her with her favorite strap on, and Lily screaming my name do not help with my current desires.

“Fuck.” I whisper to myself. Actually contemplating taking the rest of the day off, just to be with Lily rolling around on our king sized bed.

“Hey baby, did you like my performance?” 

I had been so caught up in my fantasies that I didn’t notice Lily finishing the scene. She’s still wearing the red lingerie. Lily runs her fingertips un and down my arm, leaving goose bumps in her wake. 

“I loved it.” 

Lily grins mischievously and winks. “I knew you would.”

Taking a second to admire Lily’s lingerie clad figure up close, I lick my lips and impulsively take her hand. “Costume closet. Now.” We’re typically very professional at work, but Lily’s done for the day and I have at least a half hour before I need to be in makeup. 

 

I tug Lily along quickly, not wanting to waste any of our precious time. As soon as we make it to the closet, I slam her up against the wall and kiss her deeply. Licking her bottom lip and plaming her hardened nipples, I slip my thigh between her legs.

“You are so fucking sexy Lily.” My girlfriend moans into my mouth, squeezing my ass and pulling me closer. I eagerly slip her red panties down to her ankles and spread her legs wide. “All I could think about was pounding my fingers into your wet pussy.” 

Lily rakes her nails down my back. For a girl who appears so innocent, she’s pretty kinky in bed. She loves dirty talk and being submissive. Who am I to deny my good girl what she wants and needs?

“Fell how wet I am for you, Sarah.” Lily breathes huskily against my neck while rolling her hips up. 

I practically growl. “All for me baby. You’re all fucking mine.” My own desire washes through my body in waves, but right now I just want to focus on making Lily feel good. I need to hear her moan my name. I need to feel her walls clench and spasm around my fingers.

Lily hooks her leg around my waist, allowing me more access. I tweak and pinch each of her nipples before lightly scratching my nails all the way down her abdomen. 

“Sarah.” Lily whimpers desperately. “Please.”

“Please what?” I bite down on the soft skin of her neck then soothe the area with my tongue, loving the moans this brings.

“Please, please fuck me hard.”

“Good girl.” 

I swiftly slide two fingers deep inside the younger blonde, who bucks her hips frantically. She has to wrap her arms around my neck so she doesn’t fall because her knees are going weak.

“Sarah!” Lily moans, almost screaming. Promptly I clamp my hand over her mouth.

‘Quiet baby, let’s not get caught.” She nods so I remove my hand and replace it with my lips. Speeding up the pace of my fingers, I use my free hand to rub circles on Lily’s clit. She has to bite down on my shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure. 

With one, two, three, more sharp thrusts a rush of wetness coats my digits as Lily cums hard. I can feel her body shaking against mine, buzzing from the pleasure she’s experiencing. 

Yeah, Lily knows that whenever she wears lingerie she is going to be fucked senseless. 

 

Fin.


End file.
